


Hijack Week 2018

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My fills for this years Hijack Week!





	Hijack Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a white australian with very little family, I don't actually have any folklore or traditions that'd I'd consider 'mine'.  
> Like we had a couple, and then we stoped having family and now we don't have any.
> 
> So instead I wrote a silly short about something that i consider an aussie thing.   
> [Also considering checking out this LGBTA+ stories service I want to start up](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)

“Jack, why did we drive all the way out here?  I only needed screws.”  Hiccup asked as they got of the car.

“Because it’s Sunday!”  Jack said, as if that answered anything at all.  He just grinned at Hiccup’s unimpressed face and lead the way towards the buildings entrance.  Maybe Hiccup should have just walked to the two-dollar shop near Bunny’s family house, it probably would’ve been quicker than letting Jack drag him all the way into town just to go to Bunnings. 

Still, they were there already.  Might as well just go in and grab the screws.  Maybe a couple of other things too, just in case.

Hiccup frowned when Jack passed the Bunning’s entrance, walking right on by to a busy-ish stall to the side.

“What are you doing?”  He asked.

“We’re getting sausages.”  Jack grinned, joining the line. 

“It’ll take longer to get the sausages than the screws.”  Hiccup pointed out.

“But it’s Sunday, and we’re at Bunnings, we have to get sausages.”  Jack said.  “Plus, they taste good.”

“It’s just a hotdog.”  Hiccup argued, begrudgingly joining Jack in line.  He rolled his eyes when he his boyfriend gasped dramatically.

“A hotdog?  How dare you Hiccup.”  He said, gesturing to where the sausages were being barbequed at the stall.  “These are so much better than hot dogs, it’s an actual sausage.”

“I can see that.”  Hiccup said, not bothering to hold back his amused smirk anymore.  “You’re so dramatic Jack, geez.”  He teased.

“You know you love it.”  Jack claimed, shoving Hiccup at his reply of ‘maybe’.  They got their sausages and finally headed into Bunnings for the screws.

Of course, it didn’t end up being just screws.  This was _Hiccup_ after all, and whatever project he was cooking up in Bunny’s garage it required a lot more than just screws.  Pointing that out to him only resulted in Jack being told to ‘shut it’ because he’s ‘the one that went to actual hardware store’.

“The sausages are pretty good.”  Hiccup said as he finished his, looking at the various glues Bunnings had to offer.

“Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [So this is another project I'm trying to start up, it's an LGBTA+ monthly stories service. I'd really love if you guys gave it a glance](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


End file.
